


The One With Phantom Limb Syndrome

by GeckoGirl89



Series: Friends (TV) Drabbles [43]
Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s08e14 The One with the Secret Closet, Extended Metaphors, F/M, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Joey POV, Loneliness, Moving Out, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9190169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Joey knew about phantom limb syndrome, where people still experienced sensations in their missing arm or leg. He felt something similar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "lacuna (n., def. a blank space, a missing part)" on the 100 Words community on Imzy (https://www.imzy.com/100words/).
> 
> This is set right after Rachel moves out in season 8.

Joey knew about phantom limb syndrome, where people still experienced sensations in their missing arm or leg. He felt something similar.

He would leave his bedroom and say good morning to nobody. He would come home and say hello to empty air. He would make a joke and notice he was the only one laughing. He would say good night to a ghost.

Every day, he felt devastated when he didn't see fashion magazines or pregnancy books on the coffee table.

Rachel's move was inevitable. If not now, when she got married.

But Joey wasn't ready to live without her.


End file.
